Dragonball: AG #0 - A New Born
by Drake
Summary: Out of the mist of tranquillity, comes another generation of Saiya-jin... #0- Reviews welcomed!


**Dragonball: Another Generation**

**#1 A New Born...**

**Introduction**

Well, this is my first go at Fan Fiction, so be kind :) 

This is the start of a multi-part series involving Goten's son, Zen. I live in England, so we're only (when I wrote this) at the beginning of the Cell saga. I managed to watch the first 21 episodes of GT through various methods of bribery ;)   
So basically, it doesn't follow GT very well. I tried to stay away from the details on how the older characters look because of this. Also, the next part with be set 18 years after this, so look out for it soon :) One thing I would like to state, IT WILL GET BETTER. Honestly!

I hope you enjoy my go at Fanfic and I apologise in advance ;)

P.S Visit my site! [http://home.dencity.com/drakefanfic/][1] ;) 

**The Story**

Screams of pain echoed throughout the valley. Just the resonance of those cries caused the birds and small animals of the valley to flee for cover. The grey cloudscapes loomed over the lush land and the heavens opened.

A small capsule shaped car flew up over the dirt track road with extreme speed. Rain was pouring down with force as Gohan and Pan were fighting in the front seat.

"Dad! Uncle Goten just rang, she's having it!" Pan squealed.

"Crap! We'll have to fly, you don't mind getting a little wet, do you?" Gohan asked as he slammed his foot the brakes and opened the driver's side door.

"Well err" Pan hesitated as Gohan shot up into the air and headed towards the noise. "I guess I don't have much of a choice" Pan muttered as she opened the passenger door. "Damn it, Wait for me Dad!"

A single light shone from a front window of the dome shaped house. It was only raining gently in this part of the valley, but the excruciating screams where much louder. The ground shook violently with the exhalation of every breath she let out.

The room was filled with familiar and frantic faces: Goku, Vegita, Bulma, Trunks, Videl and Chi-Chi, who was crouching down, holding Bra's hand. Goten held the other hand and shuffled around nervously.

"PUUUUSSSSHHHH" Chi-Chi screamed.

"One, Two, Three BRRREEAATTHE!" Goten yelled.

"ARGH! Goten, you did this to me! Your ass is grass when this is over!" Bra shrieked. 

"You're damn right it is," Vegita commented as Goten looked at the door, considering making a run for it.

"I'm outta here!" Goten yelped as he wrestled with Bra's crushing hand. Chi-Chi noticed this and eyed Goku to sort his son out. Goku, not being the brightest of the bunch, looked confused. Trunks realised what Chi-Chi was implying and whispered it to Goku. An expression of clarity came over his face and he gave a cheesy wink to Chi-Chi. She rolled her eyes and went back to comforting the pregnant Bra.

Goku wandered over to Goten and put his hand on his son's shoulder. Goten looked up and Goku flicked his head towards the kitchen. Goten nodded and walked over to the dark room with his father.

"I know this might seem hard for you son, but you'll get through it if you and Bra support each other. I can understand your fears, but it's worth it in the end and that I promise you!" Goku said in a reassuring tone.

"I guess, but it's the most scariest thing I've ever had to face I mean, a son or daughter that's major" Goten said looking at the floor.

"It is, but it's probably the best thing that will ever happen to you I know it was when you and Gohan were born. I felt I felt that now you two were here, when I die, my spirit would live on in you both that was one of the best feelings I've ever had, for sure. You feel immortal, if only for a few seconds." Goku said with a passion Goten had never heard before. He lifted his head and let out a fighting sigh.

"Well, I guess you're right" Goten said with a nod. Goku smiled and patted his shoulder.

"So, what are you going to call him?" Goku asked. Goten raised his eyebrows, he had never thought about it being a boy. Bra had been so dead set on it being a girl; the thought must have slipped his mind.

"Well err Bra liked Panti if it was a girl, but I haven't thought about a boy's name hmm," Goten replied rubbing his chin. Goku put his thinking face on (which made it look like he was in serious pain) and stared at the window for a minute or two. The wind was causing the trees to sway quite violently.

"What about Kaze or Zen? I always liked those names," Goku suggested. Goten thought about it for a few minutes, but the screams from the living room broke his concentration.

"I like them both although, I don't think arguing with Bra right now is a good idea she is half Saiya-jin too you know," Goten recommended. Goku nodded and leaned back to look through the door. Seeing a very angry young lady hurling insults at Trunks, who had taken Goten's place in the handholding job, he quickly pulled his head back out of the room.

"Yeah, she's got her Dad's temper too and that can't be a good thing," Goku said. Goten looked worried. "Don't worry son, I'll back you up if he gives you trouble." Goku smiled. Goten grinned slightly and muttered, _I like a girl with a bit of a bite_. Goku, hearing this, raised his eyebrow slightly. His eyes darted around the room and he blushed slightly.

"I think Trunks needs me to take over. It looks like Bra is on the verge of breaking his hand," Goten said with a smirk. Goku nodded, still watching the events in the living room

"His face looks like it's going to explode maybe Vegita will take over for a bit?"

They both laughed.

Gohan and Pan shot through the darkening skies. The rain had caused Pan's make up to smear, leaving a fairly amusing result. Gohan, deciding that they would have to cut through the forest, curved off, waving his hand to indicate Pan to follow him.

Pan sensed an approaching power. A faint glow, perhaps from an aura, could be seen in the distance. Pan squinted and pointed it out to Gohan. He focused for a second and smiled brightly.

"Alright! It's Kuririn! Let's catch up!" he said, and promptly shot off, leaving Pan on her own again.

"Quit running off like that Dad! Anyone would think you were ten years old or something!" Pan hollered chasing after him.

Gohan had managed to catch up with Kuririn and Pan was close behind.

"Ack! Gohan Pan! You're both late, too? We better hurry!" Kuririn suggested. The other two agreed, and all three flew through the lush surroundings of the valley as a red dusk sunset formed over the land. By now, the house was in sight and the noise was getting louder by the second.

They landed in the drive of Goten and Bra's house just as the ambulance pulled up. An odd looking man in a white doctors suit jumped out the back with his tools in hand. He scuttled over to Gohan and asked him where the pregnant woman was. Gohan was surprised, considering they were in the middle of nowhere and the house only had one light on. He pointed and said "I'm guessing they're in there" with a hint of sarcasm. The doctor looked fairly flustered and shot around to look at the house, almost falling over. Kuririn leaned over to Pan and muttered something to the effect of _is this guy is for real_. She grinned slightly, watching the doctor fumble around towards the front door of the house. Gohan nodded towards him.

"We'd better go help the poor guy out." He suggested. Kuririn agreed. Pan nodded, ran over to him and offered to take some of his tools. He thanked her and piled the mountains of equipment on top of her. Gohan and Kuririn started to snigger franticly as Pan stumbled about.

"Oy, don't laugh at me, damn it! Help me with some of this junk!" she demanded as they jumped to attention and helped her out.

The all crashed through the front door to meet lots of nervous men and three women screaming at each other.

"Finally! The doctor's here, Bra. The pain will go away soon and you'll have a beautiful baby in your arms," Chi-Chi said in a comforting tone to Bra. She sighed happily at the thought and snapped out of it after contraction formed.

"HEY, doctor! Quit slacking and get this damn thing out of meeee! Argh!" Bra demanded. The doctor almost jumped out of his skin and ran over to aid the young lady. He set up all his equipment and tested Bra for a few things.

"Right, everything is in order. How far apart are the contractions?" he asked.

"Uh, not far, she seems in a lot of pain," Goten said. Bra promptly crushed his hand and started to yell again.

"Of course I'm in pain! I'm pregnant, damn it!" Bra screamed.

"Alright! It looks like you're about to give birth. Father, get ready with your breathing exercise," the doctor recommended. Vegita rolled his eyes and muttered _No shit, Sherlock. _Trunk sniggered quietly. Chi-Chi turned around and gave them her evil death stare. They both cowered down and kept their mouths shut.

"Ok! Here it comes! Breathe, 1 2 3, PUSH!" the doctor shouted. By this time, Bra had stopped screaming and was just grunting rather crazily. Her grip on Goten's hand tightened with each push, but he didn't care. He was swept away in the magic of childbirth. Goku smiled proudly and Vegita seemed to just be in a state of shock.

"Here comes the head!" the doctor yelled, the crowd let out a loud "Awww."

"And the arms!" Another aww issued from the family.

"And the feet!" They continued to make an aww-ing noise.

"And the TAIL?!" Once again they all sighed with relief. Having gotten used to their children being born with tails, this was hardly a major shock anymore. The doctor looked around with a startled face. He shook it off and wrapped the newborn into a blanket.

"You have a lovely baby boy, congratulations." He said, tucking the tail into the folds of the blanket. Bra let a huge sigh of relief and let go of Goten's hand. He smiled warmly and put his arms around Bra.

"Wow, look at that!" He said, pointing to a dark blue streak that ran through the baby's hair.

"I think it looks really cute," Bra commented and Pan agreed. Bulma leaned over to look.

"He is a lil' sweetie, isn't he. What are you going to call him?" she asked, with the rest of the people wondering too.

"Hmm, what do you think to Zen, hun?" Goten asked Bra. She smiled with a warm glow.

"I think it's a great name for such a lovely boy," she replied. Goten looked over to his father, who winked and put both his thumbs up. Goten smiled slightly and continued to admire his new son.

To Be Continued

**Written by © [Andrew Kellard][2] 2000 and all other copyrighted material to their owners (Funmation and Akira Toriyama etc.)**

   [1]: http://home.dencity.com/drakefanfic/
   [2]: mailto:akellard15@yahoo.com



End file.
